Revy
Revy (レヴィ Revi?), sometimes referred by her full name Rebecca (レヴェッカ Revekka?, romanized Revecca in the Japanese media), is the female protagonist of the series . She does most of the fighting for the Lagoon Company. Very little is revealed about her past. Revy is a Chinese-American born and raised in Chinatown, Manhattan, near Mott Street, spending most of her youth as a thief and murderer. Flashbacks throughout the series reveal that she may have honed her skills with firearms by shooting at cans, and that her first murder may have involved shooting an unknown man while using a pillow as a silencer. Revy is very competitive, strong, stubborn, impatient, and extremely ill-tempered. Unlike Rock , she is undiplomatic, believing in the use of brute force and coercion to get her way. In contrast to this, she is revealed to be highly ticklish. She is also a heavy smoker and drinker. Of all the characters in the series, Revy is recognized as the most foul-mouthed. She is a merciless and sadistic killer without a conscience who will kill anyone at the slightest provocation, even unarmed civilians. She has a changing but volatile attitude towards Rock, the newest and most polite crew member of the Black Lagoon; though she respects him later in the series, she is mostly hostile towards him, having nearly murdered him on two occasions and threatening him with death on several others. However, she does have a tendency to save Rock from critical situations, and later on she admits to considering Rock as family to Balalaika. It is likely that she is attracted to Rock, based on her reactions to Eda's teasing, which appear to be jealousy. Her attraction is further suggested in the last scenes of Season 2 when Eda asked her if she had gotten anywhere with Rock, instead of denying it with a short comment as usual she said she rather not say causing Eda to laugh at her hopelessness when it comes to men. Revy is also very protective of Rock. An example can be found in her anger and resolve to kill Chaka after he beats Rock. She has also lied or gone against her "nature" in order to save him; such as when he was kidnapped by Takenaka and she lied about him having the documents they required when she actually had them the whole time, or when she stood up to Balalaika when she held Rock at gunpoint after he opposed her plan to destroy the Washimine group. She also went to Japan as his bodyguard(when Rock acted as Balalaika's translator), but as pointed out by Benny the only real reason she went was to look after him because she was worried about him. According to CIA agents on Basilan Island, Revy is still notorious in the NYPD, particularly at the fictional 27th Precinct. Revy is one of the deadliest fighters in the series, whose skill with firearms and ability to dodge bullets is almost superhuman and unparalleled. There are only a few other characters, such as Roberta and Ginji, that can hold their ground against her in combat. In episode 11 of the first season Revy concedes to Mr. Chang that she does not possess his level of skill but hopes to attain it eventually. Her weapons of choice are a pair of modified Beretta 92FS's; which are made out of stainless steel and had their barrels extended from 4.9" to 5.9" each (the 5.9" is the combat MOD barrel) and also adapted for silencers. They are engraved with the words "9mm Sword Cutlass" on both sides, the Jolly Roger of the pirate Calico Jack (which is also inlaid into the ivory grips), and a manufacture inscription in Thai. Due to her ambidextrous marksmanship skills, she is nicknamed "Two Hand" by the denizens of Roanapur. Revy is also proficient in the use of other weapons, such as high powered rifles and the M79 grenade launcher. Constantly living on the edge of life, Revy has developed a rather bleak, almost nihilistic outlook on life, relying only on her own power, skills, and money. She does not believe in God or emotions. However, she seems to respect and trust her companions. Category:Characters Category:Lagoon Company